1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to diaphragm couplings.
2. Description of Related Art
Diaphragm couplings are used to provide a constant velocity joint between two rotating members that allows for a small amount of angular displacement between the members. The couplings comprise two parallel, flexible plates joined together around their outer edges and joined to the respective rotating members at central mountings. Alternatively, the plates could be joined together centrally and coupled to the rotating members at their outer edges. When there is an angular displacement between the two rotating members the two plates flex to accommodate this. These couplings have various advantages in that they have no moving parts and require little or no maintenance. Examples of diaphragm couplings are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,188, 3,959,988, 4,802,882, 6,394,387, 4,191,030, 4,411,634, EP0627571, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,183,317, 6,050,865, 5,755,622 and U.S. 5,407,386.
Diaphragm couplings do, however, have various disadvantages. Couplings capable of handling high loads and operating in adverse environmental conditions tend to be relatively complex, heavy and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative diaphragm coupling.